1.Field of Invention
This invention relates to fish heads for taxidermy purposes and a method of preparing same.
2. Prior Art
Presently fish are prepared for mounting and display by scraping away of the fish meat from the skin while leaving the head and skull attached to the skin. Much of the cheek meat is removed through the eye socket opening. This indirect cleaning of the head often results in leaving some of the meat and/or fatty tissue in the head structure. This, in turn, results in undesirable decay and odor. Additionally, the stability of the mounted fish is put in question. The thus prepared scrapped skin and head is then, on the inside, covered with adhesive, mounted on a body form and sewed together on the back side. Thereafter the exterior of the fish is cosmetically prepared for display.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lifelike, ready to use, replica of a fish head free of fish parts which decay, to use in the taxidermy of fish. Another object is to provide an easily carried out method of preparing acceptable replica fish heads. Still other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description.